Bad Luck Lincoln
by FanB0I
Summary: Lincoln is sent to juvie after a car accident. After he is released, he was now never the same as before. Can his family make up for what happened or will Lincoln despise them forever?


**Hey guys! I'm happy to share my first ever fanfiction! I'm excited.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Loud House and its characters. All credits go to the owners of The Loud House.**

Welcome to Royal Woods. Home of many fusion restaurants, the iconic Flip's Food and Fuel, the Burpin' Burger, and of course, on one street lies the house home to 11 kids, 2 parents, and 4 awesome pets. This is The Loud House.

"Kids, guess what?" Lynn Sr. said, standing at the doorway.

"Yeah Dad?" The kids said.

"We're going on vacation!" Lynn Sr. shouted happily. This was their second vacation. The last one had been a disaster. The smelly fart from the bean chips, Vanzilla landed in a ditch, the expired egg salad sandwiches, the car got towed away, boarding the wrong bus, having to fly a plane to get their car back, everything. This vacation was not going to go wrong this time. Lynn Sr. had supplies packed. A first-aid kit, a pack of water bottles, a flashlight, fresh clothes, and more.

When dad said that they were going on vacation, all the kids ran down the stairs. The only boy in the family followed too but was stopped midway.

"Woah woah woah woah woah woah dude!" Luna said to Lincoln, the only boy. "You don't wanna run down the stairs! You might break them!"

The other siblings agreed with Luna. Lana gave a hard stare at Lincoln, thinking he was gonna destroy the stairs. Since she was a handygirl, she was tired after she woke up to even do anything.

Lincoln sighed. It had been weeks ago when Lynn Jr. invited Lincoln to go to her baseball game. She threatened Lincoln to go with her baseball bat. But her team lost the game and Lynn took her anger on Lincoln, assuming he was bad luck. Lincoln accepted this fact so he can get some privacy. But soon the family took it literally and didn't let Lincoln go to their fun events. He soon signed up as a mascot so he can reunite with his family. But unfortunately, he had to wear the costume everywhere he went, even now.

The family boarded the van and packing all their stuff in the back as Lynn Sr. started up the car and they went going.

"Lincoln, make sure to put on your seatbelt." Rita said.

"But mom, why do my sisters get to not wear seatbelts?" Lincoln said.

"Because, they are not like Sinbad the Sailor, unlike you."

"But mom-"

"I don't want to hear anymore of you Lincoln."

Lincoln sighed. He should probably not have accepted the fact he was bad luck. Maybe he should've retaliated against Lynn Jr. for calling him bad luck but with words, not fists. Oh how stupid was he.

"Alright kids, who's thristy?" Lynn Sr. said to the kids.

The answer was followed with a bunch of "mes" and every kid in the van got a water bottle, even the parents. At a red light, Lynn Sr. took the cap off his water bottle and drank it. But when we opened it, a splash of water came hit the GPS, screwing up the electricity in it.

When the green light came, the GPS said with a glitchy voice, "T-Turn right on-onto 64th A-Avenue S-Street."

"Huh, that's weird." Lynn Sr. said as he drove. He took a right to the location the GPS pointed out.

"Now t-take a right onto F-Forest R-Ro-Road." The GPS said. The family froze. Where were they going?

"Go forward for-for n-nine-thou-thousand feet and your destination should be on your-your lef-left." The GPS said.

"What the heck is wrong with this thing?" Lynn Sr. said, pounding on the GPS.

"G-Go... d...i...e... on eighty-eigh-eight hundr-hundred feet... to your fin...al desti...nation.!." The GPS said. The family froze in fear and turned to the GPS. What the heck did it just say? The words, "Go die" flashed in their heads.

"Lincoln!" Lynn Sr. said. "You better not have your bad luck causing this!"

"It's not father!" Lincoln said with a scared tone. Like the other siblings, he was scared too.

"Fine," Lynn Sr. said. "Let's keep going."

"But daddy," Lola said shivering. "What if the GPS' words were real?"

"According to my calculations, it's a 100 percent chance yes." Lisa said as she gulped.

"No!" Lola said. "I'm too young and pretty to die!"

"And I'm too dirty and young to die!" Lana said.

"And I'm too gifted to die too!" Lisa said.

"And me and my boyfriend have a date in a month! I don't want to miss it by dying!" Lori sobbed.

"Your five-thou-thousand feet from you-your destination." Some of the family members cried in fear while Lincoln in the back was motionless.

"Lincoln! Your bad luck better not be doing this!" Lynn Sr. yelled at Lincoln.

"Why do you think my _bad luck_ is doing this?" Lincoln said, putting as much sarcasm into the two words, "_bad luck._"

Before Lynn Sr. could respond, the GPS said "Take-take a left and you will be at your destination."

Lisa looked to her left and her jaw dropped. It was a steep hill and her father was about to head down it.

"Father! Father! Don't turn left or we will suffer from severe skull damage!" Lisa screamed.

"Pfft. Stop worrying too much Lisa. We are at our vacation areaaaa! Ahhhhh!" Lynn Sr. said as Vanzilla's tail ascended up into a insane height as the car slid down the hill. All the siblings (who were not wearing seatbelts except Lincoln since he was forced to wear a seatbelt.) flew into the windshield, cracking it which left a massive spider web design in it. The tail of the van than turned left and descended, sending all the siblings flying directly into the back. Lincoln managed to dodge all his siblings that time. That's when the van hit a rock on the hill, sending the van into a flip. The van flew until it crashed onto the ground with a **BOOM!**

The next few hours was a blur to Lincoln. He had been ejected out of his seatbelt when the car hit the surface. He groaned as he got up. He suit had been damaged in the crash and it was a relief to be out of that sweaty costume.

When he got out of the van, he saw his parents treating their siblings' injuries. As Lynn Sr. turned his head around to see the white-haired boy, his eyes filled with rage and anger.

"Lincoln! This is all your fault for causing all this!" Lynn Sr. shouted at the top of his lungs.

"My fault? How was it my fault?" Lincoln countered back.

"Well you brung your bad luck to us, and now I'm gonna give you the worst punishment a naughty child should deserve!"

"And what is that?"

"You're going to _juvie _buster."

**Hah hah! Cliffhanger! Gotta wait til' next chapter.**

**Notes:**

**-This FanFiction was based on The Loud House episode, "No Such Luck". It was one of the worst episodes due to its unfairness and one-siding (I think?). There was so many FanFictions about it like "Losing Him" and "What Is A Person Worth?" Each of these FanFics have a idea of what happens to Lincoln:**

**"Losing Him": Lincoln get kicked out of the house and is shot by a crook.**

**"What Is A Person Worth?": Lincoln runs away after a fight with Lynn Jr. He stays with the Santiagos temporary.**

**And I decided to make my own twist, Lincoln goes to juvie for a stupid reason.**

**-The GPS scene was inspired by Local 58's "You are on the fastest available route" where the driver's GPS goes crazy, leading a man to an abandoned**

** forest where he is chased down by an unknown creature which is the destination. Eventually, he crashes his car as the creature presumably kills him.**


End file.
